


Идеальное преступление

by Vivisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Идеального преступления не существует, но если последовательность попыток в пределе стремится именно к нему, то какая вообще разница?





	Идеальное преступление

_«Он делал это не ради благородной цели»._

Проходя мимо бесконечных витрин, блестящих в лучах полуденного солнца, Фил бегло осмотрел своё отражение. Пока что всё шло по плану — если, конечно, очередную крышесносную идею можно было назвать планом.

Благодаря удаче, позволявшей раз за разом выходить сухим из воды, Фил научился не привлекать внимания. Быть неприметным, но не настолько, чтобы это казалось подозрительным.

Фил выглядел простым непутёвым парнем, болтающимся по людным улицам без дела — и, собственно, таковым и являлся. Трюк же был в том, чтобы не дать копам заметить прочие детали.

Зайдя в грязный переулок между домами, Фил лениво осмотрелся, будто собираясь закурить, привычно надел маску и накинул капюшон.

Фил бодро шагал по тротуару, а одна из затянутых в плотные перчатки ладоней, спрятанная в глубоком кармане, сжимала рукоять пистолета. До банка оставалось полквартала — а значит, шансы наткнуться на случайный патруль были минимальны.

Высокие стеклянные двери с позолоченными ручками встретили Фила во всей своей нетронутой красе. Не сдержав смешка, он вошёл и дважды выстрелил в воздух.

Со всех сторон послышались крики, и панический топот, и звон стекла — без сомнения, оно стоило дороже, чем Филу обходился месяц аренды квартиры — разбившегося на сотни острых осколков.

— Это ограбление, — громко объявил он (как будто кто-то ещё не догадался) и прицелился в ближайшего мужчину в форме сотрудника.

Пока тот не успел прийти в себя после неожиданной атаки, Фил схватил невезучего сотрудника и приставил пистолет к его виску.

— Будете сопротивляться, и я его убью, — сказал Фил кассирам, спрятавшимся под столом. — Несите деньги из кассы. Всё, что есть. Хранилище меня не интересует.

До приезда полиции оставалось несколько минут.

— Быстрее, — скомандовал Фил, выдавая свою нервозность.

Да, впрочем, какая разница? Пистолет в его руке был самым серьёзным аргументом из всех возможных.

В конце концов, Фил специально выбрал банк, где в обычное время не ошивалась охрана — видно, у хозяев заведения дела шли не лучшим образом. И экономия на безопасности стала их роковой ошибкой. Или, точнее сказать, преступной халатностью.

Дождавшись, пока кассиры не сгрузят пачки купюр в любезно предоставленный им мешок, Фил отпихнул заложника и поспешил прочь. Осталось только отыграть последний акт.

_«Он делал это не ради насилия»._

Недавний заложник набросился на Фила со спины, пытаясь выбить мешок из его рук. Едва удержав равновесие, Фил отскочил на пару шагов и бросил деньги на пол. С этим недоразумением следовало разобраться — и как можно скорее.

Получив пару болезненных ударов по лицу — чёрт, да этот парень сломал ему нос — Фил решил рискнуть и воспользоваться своими преимуществами. Отбежав на порядочное расстояние — он определённо был шустрее физически неподготовленного сотрудника — Фил выстрелил почти наугад.

Сотрудник вскрикнул от боли и повалился на пол, схватившись за раненое бедро. Фил победно расхохотался и, подобрав мешок, торопливо ретировался с места преступления.

Исчезнув в ближайшем проходе между домами, Фил притаился за мусорным баком. Отдышавшись, Фил выглянул из-за своего укрытия. Похоже, погони не было.

Фил взбежал на крышу одного из домов по удачно подвернувшейся пожарной лестнице и, азартно ухмыляясь, посмотрел вниз. Невдалеке суетились копы, оцепляя банк и опрашивая свидетелей.

_«Он делал это не ради богатства»._

Предвкушая скорое веселье, Фил перебрал денежные пачки и сложил купюры обратно в мешок.

Вскоре краденые деньги взмыли в по-летнему голубое небо, привлекая случайных прохожих. Стоило первым купюрам приземлиться на проезжую часть, как движение парализовали охотники за лёгкими деньгами, чуть ли не выдирая несчастные бумажки друг у друга из рук.

Фил их вовсе не осуждал — ему просто было весело.

_«Он делал это ради... себя»._

_14.08.2017_


End file.
